A Confession Worth Getting Tied Up For
by DarkestDawn197
Summary: Allen requested Rod come over for a chat, but he couldn't seem to find the stylist. He did however find something else in Allen's room that seemed to change his whole perspective of Allen. This was before things got steamy between, Rod, Allen, and some rope.
1. Chapter 1

**_Knock Knock Knock_**

He awaits at the door for the red haired stylist to appear. After a few minutes of no response, he attempts to knock again.

 _ **Knock Knock-**_

On the second knock the door softly opens. He steps inside the salon, only to find it dim and empty. "Huh, I was sure Allen told me to meet him here at this time. He seemed like he wanted to talk about something important," the orange haired man said to himself. "Allen? Allen, are you here?" he asks aloud.

The only response he gets is dead silence. "Allen? Where are you? C'mon, now. This isn't a joke now, is it?" Rod asks out loud. Again, the only thing penetrating his ears is silence. Rod sighs deeply and decides to go upstairs to wait for that stylist. Rod passes the counter with the bell and begins to head upstairs. Before heading up, he gets an idea. He rushes back to the bell.

 _ **Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding~**_

After waiting a few moments after the bell's ringing wears off, Rod realizes that Allen is no where nearby. "Huh, he normally would be rushing by to take that bell away the moment my finger hits the top. Guess he really isn't anywhere nearby," Rod ponders to himself. He decided to head up the stairs and wait for Allen in his room.

Once reaching the room, just up the two steps to his bed, Rod notices something on the ground. He walks over and picks up the item. "What's this? Rope? What was Allen doing with this?" Rod thought to himself. He turns to go place the rope on the kitchen table when he hears a creak of the closet door. Before he could turn around, he feels an arm wrap around his neck, cutting off his air flow. Rod attempts to break free but isn't as strong as his opponent. Before long, Rod begins losing his consciousness and falls to the ground. The last thing he saw was what looked like Allen's shoes and hearing something along the lines of, "I had a hotdog once."

Eventually, Rod woke up to a dark room. He attempts to move his arms to rub his head whilst thinking, "Did I really just hear something like that before I passed out?" but to no avail. His arms were bounded to the surface he was laid on. He tries to look around and notices that he's still in Allen's room and that he's bound to his bed.

With the click of a switch, light flooded the room and blinded Rod for a few moments before his eyes could adjust. Before him, at the end of the bed, he sees Allen standing there, with a smirk on his face. "Allen, what are you doing? I thought you just wanted to talk to me," the frightened, tied down man asks the smirking one.

"Oh, I did. But I knew if I tried, you'd leave shortly after the first few moments of me talking," Allen spoke. Rod questioned, "What are you talking about?" Allen appears to be looking up Rod's body, and he quickly took notice. Rod looked down and noticed he was bare naked. His face flushed a bright red while still attempting to escape from the ropes.

Allen walks over to Rod's side, inspecting his thin and delicate body before reaching into his pocket to pull out some cream. "What are you going to do with that? Allen, please just let me go." Rod tried to plead and beg his way out. The red head put a finger to his lips and motioned a shh with his own. Rod, still scared, obeyed and remained quiet. Allen began to put some of the cream on Rod's chest and near his private area. After rubbing in the cream, Rod started feeling a weird sensation.

"Well? How does that feel?" the stylist asked his victim. Rod, looking nervous but slightly aroused, asked, "What was that? What did you put on me?" Allen, with his smirk growing wider, said, "Oh, no need to worry about that. All you have to do is focus on how you will feel soon." Allen lightly touched Rod's chest and a small moan escaped from the victim's lips. "Oh? It's worked this quick on you so far? I only just put it on you Are you really that horny for me, my dear Rod?," Allen teased.

"I'm not, this stuff won't work on me," Rod tried to fake his way through this. Allen, still smirking, said, "Really? Because this fellow down his disagrees with your statement." He worked his hands down Rod's chest to his member and began lightly rubbing the tip. "How does this feel, my little puppy?" Allen asks Rod.

Rod couldn't help but let a moan escape his lips when Allen began touching his hard member. "I-it feels nice," the orange haired man admitted. Allen looks up to Rod's sensual face while rubbing his member a bit more, "Would you like to experience more of this pleasure?"

Rod moaned a yes through his own teeth as Allen rubbed his member more. Allen, looking pleased with his response, bent his head down and began to lick the tip of his rock hard dick. Slowly licking his way from the top of the shaft and down to the base, and then back to the top. Before long he placed the member in his mouth and heard a semi-loud moan and hot sticky liquids fill his mouth. He looks up and exchanges glances with Rod and swallows the thick cum.

Allen lifted his head up and leaned over to kiss the cute Rod while still rubbing his still hard dick. The red head lifted up from the kiss and looked into the blue eyes of Rod. "Would you like to please me now?" he whispers into Rod's ear. Rod, still face flushed nods his head. With that, Allen began getting undressed in front of the aroused Rod. Allen, slowly undressing himself as he looks up and down Rod's body, notices that his dick is throbbing a lot.

"That horny, huh?" Allen teased Rod, making his face turn more red. Allen chuckles and climbs on top of Rod's chest, about to enter his mouth. Before he could get into position, Rod interrupts, "Could you untie me? I'm sure I could do better on my knees." Allen ponders this choice and nods his head. He climbs off from on top of Rod and unties his arms and legs. He sits on the edge of the bed looking down on Rod. "Okay Rod, now get into position on those knees of yours," he demands from Rod.

The now released victim complies with the captor's request and gets down on his knees and stares at the hard member in front of his face. He looks nervous and Allen took notice quick before putting his hand on the back of Rod's head and motioning it closer to the tip. "Go ahead and start with licking it. No need to be so shy and nervous," Allen cooed to Rod.

Rod took his advice and began licking his tip slowly. After he became comfortable, he started moving down the shaft, licking and coating it in his saliva. Rod felt the grip on his hair tighten as he licks the shaft more. Soon he licks back up and arrives back to the tip and slowly puts it in his mouth. He lowers his mouth slowly onto the hard dick and begins sucking ever so gently. "Rod, I'm about to-," Allen started to say but before he could finish, he ended up cumming into Rod's mouth as he went down to attempt to deepthroat him. Rod held his position and let up and swallowed Allen's cum when he was finished cumming.

Rod looked up to Allen and quickly rushed up and began kissing him fiercely. Allen returned the kisses and pushed Rod to the bed while pinning his arms above his head and rubbing his hard cock against Rod's. Soft moans began escaping Rod's mouth and then Allen suddenly let up and stood next to Rod. Before Rod could say anything, Allen asked, "Want to experience something more fun?" Rod eagerly nodded and Allen turned and grabbed the rope that was laid on the kitchen table. He approaches Rod and tells him, "Turn around, Rod."

Rod obeys and sits facing away from him. Allen grabs both of his hands and ties them behind his back. Rod attempts to free them, but didn't have luck. "Oh? Trying to escape? Maybe I should punish you for being a naughty boy," Allen tells Rod as he grabs the back of his hair and pushes his head down to the bed. He lifts Rod's hips in the air so that his whole ass was exposed. Before Rod could say anything, he feels a hard spank.

 _ **Slap Slap Slap**_

Allen spanked Rod hard a few times, enough to leave a hand print. Rod whimpered a bit before succumbing to the pleasure from the pain. Before Rod knew it once again, he feels something slick against his small ass trailing to his anus. He lets out a moan as Allen sticks a finger into the tight hole. Slowly, Allen moves his finger in and out of the hole before sticking in two fingers, and then three. Allen leans over to Rod's ear and whispers, "Would you like me to fuck you hard and punish you?"

Rod, through the moans of the fingering, nodded his head. Allen said, "Then tell me. Tell me you want me to fuck you hard and fast." Rod, hesitant at first said, "Please put your hard cock inside of my tight hole. Please fuck me hard and fast, please fuck-" Before he could finish, he lets out a sound of pleasure and pain as he feels the hard cock entering inside his tight hole. This causes Rod to cum again and Allen spanks his ass hard, "Did I say you could cum?" He spanks his ass once again, "You cum again without me telling you to, and I'll spank you a lot harder, got it?" Rod, through the moans of being spanked said, "Yes, I won't cum again without your permission."

Allen, feeling pleased said, "Good, now to experience some more pleasure," as he thrusted more in and out of Rod's hole. Rod lets out another moan while Allen is thrusting in and out of his tight anus. Allen slaps Rod's ass as he moves in and hears a moan from Rod. He smirks and reaches over and grips Rod's hard dick and begins rubbing fiercely as he moves in and out a lot faster, causing the both of them to moan in sync for a moment.

"Rod, I'm about to cum, cum with me," Allen said through his moans while thrusting fast inside Rod while rubbing his member. Through his moans of his own, Rod said "I will, I'm about to cum, too." Allen finally thrusted deep into Rod and came deep into his anus while Rod came into Allen's hand as both of them shuddered through their moans. After a few moments of having came, Allen pulled out of Rod, only to leave a trail of cum fall out of the expanded hole, down his leg and down to the sheets.

Rod collapsed to his side and Allen went and untied his hands and cuddled the exhausted Rod. Rod turned to Allen and kissed his deeply and stared into his eyes for a moment before asking, "So what was it you really wanted to talk to me about?" Allen looked in Rod's eyes and said, "Well I really wanted to ask you out, but I wasn't sure how, but I figured this would be the best way for you to be able to reciprocate my feelings."

Rod looked dumbfounded at Allen for a few moments before saying, "Y'know, you could've just asked me instead of having this whole trapping me and having sex with me. That would've been easier, yeah?" Allen looked confused before saying, "But I didn't want you to reject my feelings." Rod laughed before saying, "Allen, I've always liked you since we were kids, I would've said yes in a heartbeat had you just asked me."

Allen looked away embarrassed, "Oh... So you didn't like the sex at all?" Rod cuddled him closer and deeply kissed him, "Of course, I loved the sex, it was amazing. Maybe we could do it again soon, minus the putting me to sleep first." Rod gave him a wink before burying his head against Allen's chest. Rod, while cuddling the tired Allen finally said, "Well let's go to sleep now, I'm tired and I'm sure you're tired, too." With that, Rod fell asleep while cuddling against the warmth of Allen's chest.


	2. Chapter 2 Sequel

~~Author's Note~~

Hey guys! Thought I'd make this short sequel for humor. Enjoy!

* * *

After the sensual sex between Allen and Rod, they hear a scurrying from the stairs and out the front door. Allen rushes down and only gets a glimpse of a golden haired figure heading towards Rachael's farm before heading back inside to cuddle Rod.

The now couple slept together through the night until the next day. They were awoken to someone knocking on the door. Allen got dressed and went downstairs only to be greeted by Rachael. He looks confused as to why she would be there so early. "Hey Rachael, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He decided to question her.

"Well... Sometime in the middle of the night Neil bursted into my room with a feared look on his face and just didn't want to be left alone. I was wondering if you knew anything of it," Rachael explained. Allen thought about it and had an idea of what happened. He must figure that the person in the room was Neil and just got so shook up about seeing the two of them having sex. "No, I'm afraid I don't know what could've possibly happened," Allen said, lying through his teeth.

"Hmm, okay, thank you though," Rachael said as she took her leave back to her farm. Once leaving, Allen went back up to Rod and cuddled him some more before getting up for the day.

Once Rachael arrived back at her farm, she went straight over to her house and inside, there was Neil. "Are you okay, Neil? What happened anyway?" Rachael asked, concerned for Neil's sake.

"I-I-I just saw them two, going at it like wild rabbits... I d-didn't mean to look, but I did, and I didn't need to see those two dicks at the same place," Neil said, still shocked and embarrassed. "What do you mean? What did you see?" Rachael asked Neil.

Neil looked up to Rachael and sighed and said, "I saw Allen and Rod having sex. I didn't mean to look, but I needed to talk to Allen and when I saw, I couldn't keep my eyes off, I was too captivated by how much they were enjoying it. It's not the fact that they were having sex that bothers me. It's the fact that I was too captivated to keep my eyes off."

Rachael stared down to Neil, unsure of what to say. "Um... Neil... I really don't know what to say." Neil looked up at her, "I know, and this just freaked me out." Rachael kind of just sent Neil on his way after talking to him about the incident.

After heading out, Neil immediately is spotted by Allen and Rod. "Hey Neil! Want to hang with us today?" Rod asked in a cheerful tone. Neil pauses for a moment before quickly taking off towards the mountains leaving Rod without an answer.

Rod looks up to Allen, "Did I do something wrong?" Allen pets his head, "No, I'll tell you about that peeping tom later." Rod looked confused to Allen's words but accepted them and they continued on with their day.


End file.
